A Curse Of The World
by homesickandlonely
Summary: She was born with a job. Whether it be good or bad the choice is hers. Unless someone trys to force her to become the ultimate being. Is this in the plan? Was this supposed to happen?
1. Damned

Disclaimer: All my idea. All this stuff just pops in my head while I type. I really think that my fingers have a mind of their own.

* * *

Chapter 1: Damned

She was a young girl when she started getting visitors. These visitors never stayed long, but always left something behind.

Solaria was raised by the Earth; the woods, forests, water, and air alike. They took care of her and protected her from the evils that the world held in her core. She became a friend of the wild a woman on the edge; she did not start to listen to the visitors until she was a bit older. She had no clue what she was destined to do or what these visitors would do one day in the very near future.

"I see that the girl is growing strong. That is good it is almost time. Our race shall be saved. She will think she is the ruler, ha. She knows nothing of the real world and how it is ruled."

"Yes master. She will be oblivious, but we must get to her before the Night Ones do. If they get to her first then our lead will be crushed quickly and we will have to go back into hiding."

"You think I do not know this? You imbecile! I am the master here I know all that occurs in this world!"

"Just as the lord of the Night Ones do."

"SHUT UP! Leave me to my own devices as I figure out a plan to catch her when there is no one there to protect her."

"Yes master, as you say."

Solaria only knows of the plants and animals that are around her. She is oblivious to the idea of any other being on the earth. She knew nothing about the Forbidden Ones and the Night Ones. Oh, but they knew about her alright.

"Toinya! Toinya! Where are you? Come out; come out, wherever you are!"

"Solaria calm down. I am moving as fast as my old legs can take me. Now hush I am on my way."

"Oh there you are. I hope you know what today is."

"Of course child. Today is the day that the celestial moon crosses in between our celestial sun forming a celestial eclipse."

"No, no. How can you forget such an important day like this?"

"Oh dear child, today is not that important it's just an eclipse."

"No. Today is my birth-

"Ah, ah, ah my child Toinya never forgets the day that the Earth herself gave birth to the only human child named Solaria."

"I thought you actually forgot. Silly me. I feel so stupid now."

"No dear, never call yourself that. You are the savior of the Earth herself and you should never put yourself down like that."

"Toinya, my dear, dear cheetah how am I to save the world if there is nothing to save it from?"

"Ah, my dear that is were you are wrong. You must listen to the visitors. Maybe you can finally put together what they say since you are turning eighteen; now that you are a woman you must be especially careful."

All the animals of the world knew what today was and knew that now they must be on there guard. Solaria was told of how she would be the savior, but she was never told that she could be the destruction too. All the animals celebrated her day of birth, but Solaria was never to be let alone again.

All the animals were put on shifts. There were always two animals watching over her at all times. Though she never found out about her stalking friends, they were just trying to protect her.

"Sahara, dear, please we must talk about the girl. I do not want to upset the animals or the Earth. I think we should talk to her before we go to see the girl. I highly doubt that they would let off their guard anyways."

"Yes mistress. I believe you are right. I am sure the Forbidden Ones will be trying to get to her soon anyways. We must act fast. Before it is too late."

"My dear child. You are so happy that you have finally matured, but I wished this day would never come. Now you must choose who you will trust and who you will fight. I hope that I have raised you in an environment that will not lead to destruction and deaths by the thousands. Sleep as the war for the world commences. Listen to the voices, pay attention, please don't fight it. It will lead the way. My daughter, my life depends on you and so does everyone else on this plant that I have created. You are a girl for a reason, take that as a sign. After tonight the voices shall not come back. Not until you have made your choice. Then it might come back to guide you toward victory. I love you and hope your life is filled with joy and hope like I planned it to be."

She slept soundly that night as the voices; or as she calls them visitors; talked to her about the future and the two sides. Whether she heard or not is not yet known.

* * *

Hope that this one sounds interesting enough. Please review. 


	2. Visitors

A Curse Of The World

Disclaimer: This is an original writing. I know of nothing like it. If there is something similar to it please check out the disclaimer on chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 2: Voices

"Dear child. We have tried to speak to you all your life. Please listen and listen well. This is the last time we will be able to speak to you to help you make your choice. There is good and there is evil. We can not make the choice for you and we don't want to."

"Child, There are three worlds on Earth, but you only know of one. You shall soon know of two more. Please listen and listen well for your decision will decide the fate of your mother, Earth."

"There is the forest and land with its love and care that has protected you and shrouded you from harm and it's influences. You are part of this world as well as the animals and the plants that have always been there for you. They have given you a special gift and tried to teach you to listen, be patient, and love. The three most important lessons in the world, but some things only you can teach yourself and you will soon be tested and choose your course. Please listen and listen well."

"There is the dark forest hidden deep in the core of the Earth. She holds this evil in her most dark and shackled regions. The things that live here are men and women, but ruled by men. You do not know of men. They are like you, but like the male animals and female animals. You are a female, a woman; men are males. They cannot be trusted completely. They can trick and hurt, but so can women. Be careful and use your skills to test to see if the truth lies in them. These beings are called the Forbidden Ones. They are sacred and evil all the same. Please listen and listen well."

"There is a place in between the two, land and dark forest, this place is called the in between. The Earth holds them there because they are not like either you or the Forbidden Ones. They are not evil, but they are not holy. The things that live here are men and women too, but these men and women are immortal. They shall never die unless killed. They are also called Vampires, but hold and retain the shape and look of men and women. The most important difference is that they are ruled by a woman; no man is aloud to rule them. They are known as the Night Ones. Please listen and listen well."

"Both of these world and creature/beings are Vampires. The Night Ones are considered the Light Vampires and the Forbidden Ones are considered the Dark Vampires. There are many classifications for these two races. It can be very confusing, but as long as you listen and listen well we are sure you will understand the right course to take."

"The Forbidden Ones have been working on building their strengths and population. They are now ready to take over the world that you inhabit. The Forbidden Ones and the Night Ones have always been worst of enemies. They Hate each other and can't stand one another. Please listen and listen well."

The Night Ones have let their guard down their population is small and weak. They also want to inhabit your world. In the end one of the two will rule your world. Please listen and listen well."

Solaria starts to turn and start in her sleep.

"Our time is running out. There is one more thing that we must tell you though. Your mother Earth has meant for your world to be ruled by one of the two. She knew this would happen. She made it happen. One of the races will have you rule your world like you should. The other will not let you rule but have you as a toy to be abused as they please. One will destroy everyone and everything. The other will raise the world and keep it healthy, treating it right, while keeping the other race at bay with out killing them all off. Please listen and listen well."

"We leave you with this last song to help you in your needs."

There will always be a day when things go wrong

A special gift to help you through the stormed winds

Keeping you safe in natures arms

Everyone knows the truth

Between the lines where no one crosses

Over the crater to the heat

Through the lava and deep flame

Higher above the quaking sea

Sinister people lurk in the shadows of the night

Indiscreetly is the key to win beauty and peace

Decision must be made they may not seem right, but they will right themselves

Earth is the mother, protect her with your soul and never forget

She is the creator and made everything to have choices.

"Remember these words child, for they are the Curse of the World."

Solaria jumps up from a very restful nights sleep. She is confused and very disoriented.

"Toinya! Toinya! Come quick."

* * *

I know this was a very short chapter, but it was only to show what was going on with the visitors. It was meant to be short, though I know you probably won't like that. 


	3. One Side of the Story

O.K. Sorry about leaving you like that before funny. Thanks for the reviews. Haha. Don't worry I'm coming back to Florida before the summer is over. Back to the story though.

* * *

Chapter 3: One Side of the Story

"What is it child?"

"I finally understood them."

"What did they say?"

"I don't think I am supposed to repeat what I said. I think they meant for only my ears alone."

"Oh. O.K."

"Toinya, you know I would tell you if I felt I could."

"Yes I know that."

"I am going for a walk."

"Please bring someone with you."

"I just want to go for a walk. I see no harm in that right now Toinya."

"O.K. If that is how you feel."

Still Toinya had her followed by two of the other animals. She did not trust the Forbidden Ones or the Night Ones.

Solaria was drawn to a point in her world that she did not remember very well. It was a well-forested area, but there was a clearing where a lake was like an alcove of a haven. She felt safe and at peace.

The two animals that Toinya had sent to watch Solaria had lost her while following her and knew that something was at foot, so they sounded the alarm and sent everyone on search.

Solaria heard none of the noise that was being made to find her. All of a sudden this man emerged from the lake. Solaria was startled.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I am one that you have heard of."

"Are you a Night One or a Forbidden One?"

"Good so you know who we are."

"You still have not answered my question. Please answer it or I will have to leave."

"I can not answer your question."

"Why?"

"One of us is forbidden by your Earth the other is night when things come out and creep and plot. We are of two worlds you have never known. To tell you who I am would give you a taste of what you don't know. I can only tell you if you side with us and help us win this battle."

"I must know who you are for me to make my decision."

"No you don't. You only need to no me. If you cannot make your decision by who you meet then your world will come to ruin no matter who wins."

"You drop subtle hint that lead me to believe who you are. How can I learn who you are? What is the process?"

"Ha. You must become one of us to know who we are."

"And how would I accomplish that?"

"You must let me bite you, so you may transform."

"Bite me, are you some kind of cannibal?"

"No, that is just our ways, we live off of blood. I bite you and suck your blood then let you suck of mine and you turn into what we are and we take you to our world."

"Is that how it is for both worlds?"

"Yes. Will you join us?"

"I must think this is very hard. How about I meet you tomorrow at this spot?"

"That would be excellent."

All of a sudden he disappears back into the water and she hears the animals calling her. She returns to them, but does not stay long. She feels she knows what she must do. She has made up her mind and she goes for another walk after putting the animals watching her into a deep sleep.

She feels she knows what side had just talked to her. The hints were very obvious. He must not have thought that she would have had so much knowledge of their two races. She decides to walk in the forest this time. The moon is up and it is hitting a small waterfall that trickles into a small creek perfectly. She starts to feel that same type of familiarity and comfort that she felt not that long ago over at the lake.

* * *

I should have left that last bit out, but I wanted to give you a little heads up on where this story was going. Hope it is turning out good. 


	4. The Second Side to the Story

Now I'm back into the motion. lol. I am trying to write as much as possible before I have to go leave or do something else that keeps me off the comp for a while. I hate putting disclaimers, I mean this is original and so I don't have to. I didn't take any ideas from you or at least not intentionally.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Second Side to the Story

Solaria started to drift off into a deep sleep. Her dream was very real, but she didn't know that.

"What are you doing in my dream and who are you?"

It was a woman dressed in a midnight blue dress that barely scraped the ground. She didn't wear any shoes. She didn't have any jewel or crown, but you could tell that she had a royal regal to her stance and posture. She seemed very homely and tender. Nothing like the man she had met earlier that day.

"I am Safrone. I cannot tell you my origin, just like the man earlier today couldn't tell you his. This is not a dream."

"How do you know about my meeting with him and are you on the same side as him?"

"We know all, like right now he knows that I'm talking to you. What I am saying he doesn't know just like I have know idea what he talked about earlier. No I am here to tell you about the other side. You have met his kind and have gotten subtle hints and I'm here to do the same to help you make your decision."

"How do you know that he didn't tell me what side he was on then?"

"Because that is a spoken rule and if he does then he will burn. We cannot speak our own names because they are cursed, just like us, but some more than others."

"How do I know that you are not lying to me or that he wasn't lying to me earlier?"

"You don't. You must base your decision on what you have learned, how we react, who we are, how we talk, and what we say."

"How can I know who you are if you don't tell me?"

"That is not what I meant. You must figure that out yourself. I have come to you to tell you that there is only two ways his or mine. You must choose. Time is running out and armies are growing stronger and people are growing weaker in spirit. The feuding and fighting must be stopped. We are growing weary of the constant fight that seems to never end. You must make this decision on your own. No one must influence you. This is the world that your mother gave you and you and only you must decide its fate."

"This is a very heavy weight on my shoulders. I cannot be expected to make up my mind in such a short time. Are you sure that there is only two choices?"

"I have been raised and taught of three worlds. That one person would make a vital choice between two races. That is what I was taught and all that I know."

"I see. I was always taught that there is not just two answers or one to a problem but infinite you just have to know how to work it, what to add or what to take out. Does that mean that there are more choices for me? That is what I was taught and all I know."

"You seem very mature, you know what you say and you listen well. I am sure that you will choose right for your land and protect it with all your heart no matter what side you are on."

"I do not know if I should take that as flattery or as an honest complement. My world has been reversed. I used to be able to trust all, now I cannot trust anyone, not even the people I have known all my life. I can confide in no one."

"I know that this is very hard and you are still young. We are old to you, but we look young. We are millennia's old and you must not be more than one or two decades. You are old in your time about as old as we are. We are equal and that is how it will stay. I cannot tell you the future or that everything will be all right. I do not know these things I am only one person and I do not know your choice. Your choice is your future. That is all I can tell you and that is all I wish to. I have stayed to long. Your people are looking for you again."

"I wish to meet you tomorrow night same place so I can make up my mind. If you don't mind."

"That doesn't bother me in the slightest. Take your time, but just remember the longer you take the hard the decision will become."

She woke with a start.

"That was weird."

Then she heard the animals calling for her again. She quickly went back to them and told them that she was out for a walk. The animals on watch were in trouble for falling asleep and she felt bad for getting them in trouble, but she couldn't tell them about Safrone. She went back to her bed and Toinya was there.

"You have disappeared on us twice in one day. Something is going on."

"It is my decision and mine alone."

Toinya seemed to understand what was being said and grabbed the girl as best as she could. She knew that she could do nothing for her that she was truly on her own.

"I need to be left alone. These guards must no longer watch me. I couldn't live with myself if any of them got hurt."

"I understand. They will no longer watch you like a hawk. You have a choice to make and no one can help you. I just I could make it easier for you."

"No one can do that for me."

With that she feel asleep on Toinya's flanks.

* * *

There two in one day. I will try to work on another story tomorrow if I can get on the comp. 


	5. The Choice

I am trying to do two chapters on each story and then go on to the next one and so forth. I hope you don't mind, but it's not like I have one story I have a few.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Choice

She knew what she had to do today. She had to confront both sides and tell them if she picked them or not. She had made up her mind and hoped it was the right one. She didn't need to change it. What was told to her by Safrone made sense, but she knew that there was uncertainty in her answers. The man sounded devious and untrustworthy, but truthful in a way. She knew that this would alter her world whether she chose one side or the other or whether she chose neither. Her peaceful world would not be the same anymore.

She got up to find that Toinya was no longer next to her. She was not surprised Toinya knew that this was hers and if she was to stay she would probably end up putting her judgment in. She had everything and every word planned out. She started walking toward the lake where she said she would meet the man who supposedly had no name.

She walked up to the lake and the relaxed feeling fell over her again. She heard nothing except what was in the bubble. He came from the lake again, completely dry.

"I am guessing that you have made up your mind. You had a nice long chat with Safrone?"

"Yes I have made up my mind. Yes we had a nice little chat."

"Well what is your decision?"

"I have decided to go to your side, but you must let me live in this world and I still have to go and meet with Safrone."

"Are you ready?"

"Wait what side is this and what is your name?"

"This is the Forbidden Ones. My name is Lasrone. I am the Lord of the Forbidden. Are you ready now?"

"Yes I guess I am ready."

He was coming in on her very fast. All of a sudden she couldn't move. She was sure that that was his doing and that he was afraid that she would run. She wasn't going to do that. She was determined to see this through and fix as much as possible. With his powers he pushed her down onto the ground and her neck jerked sideways.

She did not scream like Lasrone thought she would. She was a very calm one. He couldn't remember such an easy victim. He now truly believed that she was willing to be on his side.

He closed into her neck and sunk his fangs deep into her neck. As he sucked her blood he relished in the lush flow in his mouth. He blood was the best he had ever tasted. He almost didn't stop, but he remembered that he needed her to beat Safrone. He stopped slit his arm by the elbow and let her drink from there. He left her there. He knew it was best.

She woke about an hour later. She felt rejuvenated and fresh. She wanted to try out her new powers. She stayed there in the bubble for about three hours just throwing things around with her mind, making things out of nothing, binding trees, making water ice and ice water. She was having so much fun. She knew that she wouldn't be able to practice.

She started war preparations. She made a sword and arrows and other war weapons. She took all this to her own little bubble. She went to the grassy plains and set up her place there. There she mastered her skills and weapons of destruction. After all the work out she could feel some of the effects working. One of them was toning muscular features. She could feel herself getting stronger. She was developing a six pack and muscles. She was ready for the fight.

She headed back to her home. She was going to say bye to all of the animals. She was also going to tell them where they could hide during the fight and if the war went bad that they could stay there in a lush land until the world died. She said her good byes.

Toinya knew that the girl had a head on her and knew that she would make the right decision and was great full for her consideration for the animals.

"I can not stay. I am a danger to you. I will come back if all is well. They will not find you if it is not. I promise."

"Thank you Solaria. We will miss you. We know that you will protect this land as best as you can. Good bye and good luck."

The animals packed up and headed toward there new home for the duration of the war.

She was ready. She would have to go and deal with Safrone.

The two worlds do not communicate between that is how deep their hatred goes.

Solaria went to the forest and waited by the brook. She fell back to sleep and was visited again by Safrone.

"I believe you have made up your mind. I am right?"

"Yes, this was a tough decision for me, but I have made it and ready to take to consequences or rewards of it."

"I am glad that you are adult enough to say such things. What have you chosen?"

* * *

There I will stop it there, until next chapter. Please review. 


	6. The Transformation

Sorry I have been at camp. Hopefully next year I can get a job there as a life guard and not a counselor. lol. I will be leaving on the 7th to go to FL. I won't be able to write any updates, so I will try to write as much as possible now.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Transformation

"I want to be on your side."

"I am so glad that you have chosen to be with us Night Ones. Are you ready?"

"Yes I am ready, but I must ask a favor."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I wish that right after you bite me that you leave, after the whole thing, and that I am aloud to stay in this world."

"I can say yes to those requests. They are reasonable and I understand. Is that all?"

"Yes, I am ready."

Safrone comes in closely. She does not bind her like the Forbidden Lord did. Was it because she couldn't or that she knew that I wouldn't run?

"Lie down and tilt your head back dear, to expose your throat."

I did as she said and she quickly bit down. I think she was surprised at first. I thought she would find out that I was already transformed, but she didn't she just kept drinking.

As I bit into her neck, at first I tasted a rotten dead taste, but it went away and all I could taste was a sweet richness that I had never tasted before. I stopped sucking just in time and let her have some of mine. I did as she said and left right after that.

The transformation took over her. She was thrashing all about; she was in so much pain. Her head screamed and her innards were twisting inside of her trying to get free. Her body was confused. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Two enemies combined in one. The fight was on.

She was fighting and in pain for two days. The transformation was finished. She got up and looked at herself.

Nothing had happened. She thought about the Forbidden Ones and found herself looking at someone who was strong and clumsy. She then thought about the Night Ones and found herself weak and agile. She like what she saw and then thought about both of them. She looked at herself again in the brook and saw a slight, but muscular translucent blue woman with jet-black hair.

She started to head back to the desert, where she knew she could practice her abilities and found that what used to take two hours only took two seconds. She practiced the abilities of each person that she could be and started to devise a plan on how to get her world safe, but with out causing to much death. She knew that one side would have to die and she knew exactly which one she would want to win. She now had power that neither side had and she could use them against them both.

"Safrone, oh mother, why do you show me images of such a beautiful woman?"

"These pictures are of the woman that will save our world and hopefully stop the threat of the Forbidden Ones. If we win this battle she will rule over us. Do you understand this?"

"Yes mother, completely."

"Father you called me?"

"Yes, Chase, do you see this girl?"

"Yes father I see the woman. Why do you show her to me?"

"Lasrone, ohh mighty Lord-

"Shut-up. Leave impudent servant. Can't you see that I am talking to my son? I want you to see her because she is said to be the one that will save our world. If we win I will control her world whether she likes or not and if I die then you will take over, don't let her over rule you. You are much stronger than her. Do you understand me son."

"Yes father, completely."

"Ha I have seen images of this puny little girl and see that she is no threat to me. If we win the war I shall never let her rule over me. I will control her."

"I do not know, this woman, she seems so strong. I feel that maybe I should let her rule. The world might be better off like that."

Solaria spends two whole weeks, without sleep, practicing and perfecting her abilities to make sure that incase someone tries to turn on her she would be able to protect her self. She was prepared and ready. She felt that she should go and visit Lasrone and Safrone today and see when the war would officially start. She knew how she could play her cards and how to use the sway of the two against themselves. They must really think her stupid to not figure out an alternate way to protect the ones she loves.

* * *

Hope that will work for a while. Please review. 


	7. A Dark Beauty

I know that it might have been hard for you to understand who was talking, but I didn't want you to really know who was talking, just what was said. I'm sorry I have not been able to write in so long, I was caught up in the hurricanes. I live in one of the effected areas and it was a while till we got power back and all. I am very grateful that my house in still in tacked. I also have been having some major time catching up in school. Whoo, man have they been working us hard. Well I know you don't want to listen to me ramble so I will get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Dark Beauty

"I should go and see Lasrone first, but it is still daylight and I think I will go and see Safrone while there is still time."

Solaria walks to the woods and finds the brook that will lead her to Safrone's land. She steps in to the brook and suddenly dropped into a new and mysterious world. The trees bend and turn in weird ways as if they are looking for the sun they know is above them. The only light is a weird eerie glow that seems to come from nowhere, but everywhere all at once. This dark beauty stuns her. The grass she walks on is weaving as if alive and the animals are not afraid of her like in her own world, she can sense their peace with her.

All of a sudden she hears someone coming up behind her, it is still far off, but she can hear it as if it was a bass drum. She smirks, it wants to attack her, so she waits.

Samir slowly approaches the weird person who has entered his land and raises his club over his head in an attempt to knock her unconscious until her can be held and questioned on how she got in. He brings his hand down in a deadly blow.

"Ah, you must be Safrone's son. Am I right? You smell like her. Hahaha. What did I scare you?"

Samir found himself on the weaving grass face down pinned, who was this and how could she be so powerful. Then it clicked.

"And you must be Solaria. I'm sorry I didn't know or I would not have done something so stupid."

Solaria could tell something wasn't all right with this man and was very reluctant to let him free, but she did so.

"Shall you take me to your mother, I need to talk to her?"

"Yes, right this way."

How could she be so strong, there was something weird about her, about her demeanor, about her attitude, the way she walked, and the way she talked? She seems like she would be able to read your mind and sense your feeling. Samir didn't like this and new there was something afoot with these new acquired powers she must have received, they were not normal.

As they walked the narrow path to what she didn't know a few of the animals that were watching her from afar came out and decided that they would talk to her. She talked to them and asked them about Samir, but they didn't know much and didn't want to. They could taste his pure hatred and resentment just like Solaria could.

At that moment she could see something off in the far distance. They were still trees but twisted, mangled, and molded. It was beautiful in a distorted way.

"Is that were we are going?"

She pointed to the tangled mess of trees painted in deep blue, blacks, and purples.

Now Samir's eyesight was not nearly as keen as Solaria's and he had no clue what she was pointing at, but he didn't say anything about that.

"We are going to the village and then to the castle where my mother lives."

That was the extent of their conversation and she wasn't very disappointed, she didn't want to talk to him anyways.

They entered the alcove of mangled trees. In here the light changed. It was no longer coming from everywhere and nowhere, but nowhere. The trees covered all the light and all there was to see by was red luminescent balls floating in the air at different places and some of them were following people as they walked. This place reminded her of her home, but in perpetual night. The one thing that bothered her was that there was no wind, no breeze, once you walked through the opening it was stiff and as she entered she felt stifled and almost ran back out if it wouldn't have been for Samir staring at her with his frequently changing moods she probably would have done just that.

Samir just stood there watching her for a moment, she was unusual and then normal to him in some way, he just didn't know how, yet.

"Uhm, so where is the castle?"

She really didn't need to ask, but she didn't like the way he was staring at her. The castle wasn't purple, black, or deep blue like the other trees, but a pear white and this she realized was the source of the light outside the alcove, but it was diminished in the darkly color interior of the alcove and there for dulled. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, she hoped that this place would never be ruined by the destruction of the war that was fast approaching.

"Straight ahead, come on."

They went in and found Safrone quietly and quickly.

"Safrone, I know we need to start planning for the battle and I am prepared to start."

"Yes, I have been waiting for you."

"I am truly sorry fo-

"Don't be I know you had to see what you could do and get used to it and from the way you took care of Samir down there, I can tell you have done very well."

Samir's cheeks turned red with anger as this came back to light, he wanted to storm out right then and there, but he was more intrigued by what Solaria had to say to his mother.

"Well this is what I was thinking."

"Yes?"

"Your kind sleep at night and awake in the day, so I will come four days and we can dedicate it to planning and war preparations and at night you let me go back into my world and sleep."

"And what will you do the rest of the fortnight?"

"I will hone and prefect my skills."

"I see that sounds reasonable. Tomorrow I will introduce you to all the important people and if you don't mind I would like to test you tomorrow to see how well you are."

"I see no problem with that, till tomorrow, if you don't mind I have other preparations I must make."

"Not at all, do you need someone to accompany you?"

"No, I think I can manage, but thank you."

"Till tomorrow then."

"Till tomorrow."

She walked out of the castle then out of the alcove and all the while as she walked through the brook she felt him there poking and prodding in her mind. He was no threat to her and he knew it, but that didn't mean he liked the fact. After she walked through the brook she could no longer sense him and knew that he would go no further, at least not yet.

* * *

Well there we go another chapter up, please review. 


	8. Samir

This chapter is just a chapter to get you to know one of the characters a little bit better.

* * *

Chapter 8: Samir

Samir is very special he is two people. He is like Solaria. He was formed of the Forbidden Ones and the Night Ones. Because of this he is usually confused and split in two. He does not work together with himself because of this he will never be as powerful as he could be. He is ignorant and single minded. If he does not choose to come together soon he may never be able to come to his full power. This war is not just one between Forbidden Ones and Night Ones, but also between himself. He doesn't know what to do and only one person can help him. Vampires have a soul mate and he knows whom he is destined for. Though Solaria is powerful and well tuned she doesn't know about this because it is something that is told to you not something you feel. Samir is destined for Solaria, another battle inside him; he loves her, but hates her with a passion. He must battle these feelings every day, he is starting to bend and weaken to his feelings, but his hate is so strong. He finds himself drifting off into his own thoughts and feelings more often know that he has met her and he hates himself for being so weak minded as to let her interfere with his thoughts and feelings. Deep down inside underneath the years of barricades he has put up around his heart preparing for the inevitable he truly loves her beauty, grace, and strength. He is afraid of this, he doesn't want to show weakness to her, but then he is weak though he knows this as true he hides it from himself. He needs help, the person who will help him will come, but he has to make an effort too. Whether he will or not is up to him. Hopefully his heart can make a hole and peak out of its cold and hating prison.

* * *

I know it is short, but it was just to get you to know this character better. Please review. 


End file.
